Star-crossed lovers in the end
by singmesoftkitty1673
Summary: What their reunion would have been like if Peeta hadn't been Hijacked. WARNING: It's so fluffy, you might die. Oneshot. Enjoy :)


**I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, the charecters, or any of the diolauge, as much as I wish I did. Enjoy :) Thanks for reading.**

**-singmesoftkitty1673**

* * *

_Peeta._

I am running towards his hospital room with Haymitch as soon as we hear were he is. I'm giddy and excited and so over come with emotions I might cry. What will we say to each other when we meet again? What does it matter what we say? We will probably be kissing anyway. I wonder how much he's missed me. If it's anything like the agonizing months I've spent here then he's never going to want to separate from me again and I'll be glad because that's exactly how I feel. I now realize what he is to me. He is my dandelion in the spring. My boy with the bread. All I've ever wanted. All I'll ever need.

When we round the corner to his door, I look in the window to see he is already awake. I'm slightly disappointed I was not the first person he saw when he woke up but he can see me now. He looks like he's in a daze. I burst through the door and he jumps off of the bed to meet me in the doorway. He holds my face in his hands and disbelief registers on his face. A well of happiness rushes over me and happy tears spill from my eyes. Plastered on my face is what could possibly be the largest smile I've ever shown.

He pulls me into his arms and buries his face in my hair. Is there any better feeling in the world then being in the arms of someone you love? Did I just say that… Yes, yes I do. I love him. I am in love with Peeta Mellark. I never want to loose him. I want him to be mine forever.

"I've missed you more then you will ever know." He whispers into my ear.

"Just never let go of me again." I whisper back.

Then were kissing and it feels just like it did on the beach. Full of warmth and comfort and forever. He brings a steadiness to my life I didn't know I was missing until now. Gale is my friend. That is all we will ever be because I could never leave the side of this boy again. _Peeta is mine and I am his. Anything else is unthinkable. _

"Ahem!" Haymitch coughs and taps Peeta on the shoulder. "I don't mean to separate the reunion of the star-crossed lovers from District 12, but I do want to say hello to the young man myself." She says with a smile that he so rarely shows these days.

We pull apart but I don't dare let go of his hand for even a second. They give each other a respectful pat on the back and shake hands. "Welcome home, boy."

"Nice to be home, Haymitch." Peeta replies and looks at me with his winning smile and it gives me a warm feeling inside.

"Were going to have to do a couple more tests on him before he can be released. We will be sure to hurry." One of the doctors says from behind. "But were going to have to ask everyone leave the room."

This brings a scowl to my face and I'm guessing the doctor takes note because he chooses a bit wiser comment. "But I suppose one other person could stay in the room…".

I take a seat in the chair beside the bed as they check his blood pressure and check his reflexes. While the doctors go check the results of some earlier tests we talk.

"So, how is it here?" Peeta asks.

"Well, I haven't had to many pleasurable experiences , but I have spent most of my time in and out of the hospital. I'm hoping it will get better now that I have you here." I reply.

"I see." He says with a smile. "And I can honestly tell you that I have finally made my decision on whether or not I like staying it the capitol."

It stifles a giggle out of me. I'm so giddy I can't control them.

"I've missed you, Mockingjay. I'm so proud of you. You do not even know how important you are, not just to me, but to everyone now." He says. To hear him say that he's proud of me, and isn't upset with me for the choices I've made means the world.

"Do you know who was the one who broke me out of my cell?"

I do. Gale. I nod at him in understanding. "When you're released we should go see him." I say. And I mean it. I can't wait to thank him. What he has given me is unrepayable. I owe him for my happiness and I intend to introduce him to a girl who is more suited to him then me. "And Johanna. I need to see her too."

He nods, but looks distracted. "What?" I ask him.

"What did they tell everyone about the 'baby', Katniss?"

"They said that I lost it in the explosion." It almost brings tears to my eyes as I remember the faces of the injured people in the hospital as I shared the news and the destruction that followed.

"Oh…" is all he can say.

Then the doctor comes back in and checks Peeta's clipboard. "Well Mr. Mellark, it looks like you are good to go. Your going to have a few follow up appointments just to make sure, but for now you can be released. Just go up to the nurses station and sign out."

We thank him and leave. When we get to the nurses station I find that my mother and Prim are there. When Prim sees Peeta she runs into his arms and gives him a big hug.

"Peeta! It's so good to have you back! We've all missed you so much." She says.

My mother also gives him a hug, "Welcome back, Peeta." She says with a smile.

"Mom, do you know what room Gale and Johanna are in?" I ask.

"Well, it looks like Gale is in room 127 and Johanna is in room 130." She replies.

"I can take you there!" Prim squeals.

"That would be great, Prim. Thank you." Peeta says.

We follow my little sister down the hallway to Gale's room. "Johanna's room is right across there," she points to the room opposite Gale's. "Make sure you knock first." She says with a smile and skips back to the nurses station.

"Shall we?" Peeta asks and gestures with his arm for me to go first. I knock and the doctor answers the door.

"We're here to see Gale Hawthorne." I say

"Ah, you must be Katniss. Please come in." she says and opens the door all the way. Peeta and I walk in and I see that Gale is lying in the hospital bed with his shoulder bandaged. He doesn't look completely awake, but when he sees Peeta and I his eyes shoot open.

"Peeta, good to see you awake. Hey, Catnip." He says and attempts to sit up without success. I go and sit on the side of the bed, "No, your fine. Lay down. How are you?" I ask.

"Sore, but alright. Just a little banged up is all." He says and manages a small smile.

"I'm gonna go see Johanna. Thank you again, so much Gale." Peeta says and they shake hands.

"Sure thing" Gale replies.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit." I say. Peeta nods and kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

"So, are you both together again?" Gale asks.

"Yeah, Gale, we are. But I came to see you to tell you something very important. Just between you and I." he nods and I continue.

"You are so special to me. You are my oldest friend and you are the best friend I've ever had. But I do love, Peeta. And that doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do, but just in a different way. There is no way I will ever be able to repay you for everything you have done for me. You helped me survive, you were my friend when I had none, you were my hunting partner, my teacher and you brought Peeta back to me. You are one of the people I cherish most in the world and that will never change. There will always be a special place in my heart just for you, Gale." When I finish, he just looks at me. He looks like he is about to cry, which makes me react the same way.

"Thanks, Catnip. I love you too." He smiles at me and he looks just like the boy I meet in the woods so long ago. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and we say our goodbyes and I go and join Peeta in Johanna's room.

We talk for a little while and I tell Johanna that as soon as she's back on her feet, I have someone special for her to meet.

Peeta and I walk hand and hand to his new compartment and go inside. My mother gave me permission the stay here, so Peeta wasn't alone. When were laying in bed, I pull the parachute out of my pocket that holds the spile and I show him the pearl.

"You kept it." He says with a smile.

"It got me though the days without you." I reply and return his smile. He kisses me and I have to tell you that nothing has ever felt so right.

"I love you, Peeta." I tell him.

"I love you. Mockingjay." He says back.


End file.
